My begning The next step
by kkayhartyu
Summary: “Jake?” “Jake?” I saw jake run into the forest and I was following him then I was standing in the middle of a totally new forest in a satin white dress what the hell? Hello! I never hunt in dresses! But then Jake appeared on the side of the tree


_**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in it it's just what i think should happen next please review if you want me to write more (Nessie's POV she's older now just so you know!!**_

"Jake?"

"Jake??"

I saw jake run into the forest and I was following him then I was standing in the middle of a totally new forest in a satin white dress what the hell? Hello!! I never hunt in dresses! But then Jake appeared on the side of the tree

"Neisse I've been waiting for you" he said in his rough voice that I loved, he walked over and held me in his arms only something I've dreamed of him doing to me a million times but not as my friend but as my Jacob I'll love forever, like daddy and momma. Then someone was shaking me. Great what a dream ruiner

"Nessie" it was daddy waking me up

"Nessie"

"C'mon Nessie"

"Yes daddy I'm up" I said giving him a hug then kissing his cheek and getting out of bed. That would have been possible but he held me so tight I couldn't break free

"Neisse, I need to talk to you okay" He said it in a worried father like voice

I touched his cheek _what would you like to talk about daddy _I thought to him even though I'm old enough to speak I still liked to use my gift

"Well Neisse" He said scratching the back of his neck I knew it wasn't really itchy he just didn't know how to say it "You know you are as much like your mother when she was human as you are like me, I never noticed it till just now is there anything you would like to talk to me about maybe Jacob" I just stared at him in mock horror for a few moments, then I re-arranged myself

"No daddy why?"

"Well, like I said you are much like your mother and honey you were talking in your sleep you were calling Jacob's name very very very loud even aunty Alice and uncle jasper could hear you from the main house" he said, was I saying that out loud? I thought it was all in my head dang what the hell now daddy's gonna know I like Jacob I looked down at the covers on the bed tracing the pattern with my fingertip's to afraid to look into his eyes

Then there was a swift knock at the door. Saved by the knock! "It's just me" It was momma she walked in there was someone behind her it was Jacob he was smiling at me I instinctively jumped up breaking daddy's grasp and ran to him, I couldn't help it everything made sense when he was with me momma and daddy just looked at each other and laughed

"Hey Nessie, have a nice sleep" I touched his neck where I had bitten him when I was a child

_Yes Jake did you have a nice run around my house you look tired_ he nodded and smiled

"Yes I am a bit tired but first I need to talk to you alone for a minute" I nodded

"Are you sure…I mean she's still young……"Momma said but then daddy grabbed her hand

"Well we'll leave you two to it then" Daddy said talking momma out of the room with him, I herd daddy growl I guess momma shielded my thoughts from him I loved it when she done that

"What did you want to talk about Jake?" I asked trying not to sound nervous, it didn't work. All the thousand time's I've been alone with him was fine but now it's become different I

"Nessie, are you alright you're shaking are you afraid?" he asked me taking me to my bed not giving me time to respond he started up again

"Okay so you know I was there at your birth and so was Aunty Rose but she doesn't matter anyway, Nessie do know what imprinting is?"

"No"

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes"

"Well there are legends old ones from my tribe about imprinting it's said that's how the wolf men found their true soul mate along with that came complete adoration and love that person is literally your whole life, it was uncontrollable or irreversible you can't help it really I'm sorry Nessie" I just stared at him what was he getting to with this he looked a bit reluctant to continue

"Jake what are you going on about?" I asked putting as much innocence in my voice as possible

"I………….I I...I…Imprinted on you Nessie I'm sorry" He said and fell on my shoulder and started crying I don't really know why it just seemed like he'd regretted it like it was a mistake

"Jake…Jake? Why are you crying?"

"Because I know it hasn't kicked in now but it will soon your going to hate me aren't you, you probably hate me now"

"Jake, grow up" I said grabbing his chin and lifting his face up so I could wipe his tears away

"You know I can't Nessie" then he added a low chuckle

"Jake be serious please" He looked at me then I continued " Jake do you know how much problems that solves, it explains my dreams and day dreams saying your name in my sleep everything" he just looked at me overwhelmed and astonished

"You really don't care that I Imprinted on you and that I'm gonna be around here much more than lately?" I shook my head and smiled kind of relieved that he wanted me as much as I wanted him right now.

"As long as you don't mind me saying your name in my sleep and wanting you to be here more than you want to?" I smiled at him he pulled me into a tight embrace then pulled me back to see my face he moved a stray lock of hair out of my face "I hope you don't mind but you still smell not as bad as your mum and dad though" I giggled and touched his neck my special place on his neck_ And you still smell but not as bad as Seth though but I think I could get used to it _he giggled and pulled my head against his chest we sat like that for an immeasurable moment then there was a knock at the door we both jumped "Can we come in?" It was a high melodical voice "Come in Aunty Alice" I called she walked in and Uncle Jasper after her they sat on the rocking chair and looked from me to Jake and back again

"I feel the love" Uncle Jasper said I couldn't help but giggle so did Jake in his rough laugh I heard with my ear against his chest

"I've got good news for you Nessie" Aunty Alice said getting up and what looked like dancing to my side Jacob pulled away a bit but it didn't stop her

"Are you going to tell me" I asked

"Well you know I've had a few years practice of seeing you future and now it's clearer and I can see some of yours Jake" she added he smiled a confused smile" Thanks' Alice" He said I liked the way they never said bloodsucker or dog even aunty Rosalie said jakes name and he called her rose they didn't get along but they didn't hate each other that made me happy "So now Nessie your future along with ours has blackened or maybe blurred a little because you know I cant see jakes kind properly but I seen enough to say that or warn you" She said as uncle jasper nipped her lightly in the side but she moved to fast for him "Well as I was saying I hope you don't get sick of Jake because well he's gonna be around here much much much more than you want him"

"What do you mean by that Aunty Alice?" I asked in a confused voice Jake holding me also looked a bit confused

"Well your dad made up his mind and he's going to ask Jake if he wants' to move in he practically lives here anyway" Then she glanced at the Draws in the corner of my room that held some of jakes clothes then nodded "I better start working on extending your wardrobe Nessie jake may need more space then expected" She giggled then danced out of the room Uncle Jasper staring after her "Don't worry Nessie it won't be that bad she seen it weeks ago they've already built most of your new room but I didn't say anything okay!" Then he winked at me and walked out of the Room closing the door behind him I looked up at jake who looked amused amazed and afraid

"What's wrong jake?" I asked staring into his eyes

"I don't think this bed is capable of holding me alone we may need a new one" He laugh again I laughed with him

"You know they already had this planned I guess the have a stronger bed prepared already"

"JAKE!!! NESSIE!!" my dad was yelling for us

I got up grabbing jake by the hand and pulling him along with me dad sounded a bit angry but when I walked into the kitchen he was smiling holding momma by the waist

"Breakfast time for the half humans" Momma sang in her Beautiful Musical voice I loved then smiled at me and then jake

"Momma you know I don't like eating human food much" I whined to her

"I know honey but do you think that jakes gonna drink blood, I don't think so"

"I guess not!" I said walking over to take a seat

"WOW bells this is great…but I don't eat this much c'mon even with Nessie we couldn't eat it all" then there was a knock at the door daddy went to answer it and people were coming down the hall way Aunt rose, Uncle Emmet, Grandpa Carlisle and Charlie, Nana Esme and Step Nana Sue, Sam and Emily, Seth, Quill and Embry, Paul pushing Billy, even Leah was here man it must be some occasion they were all smiling I guess I know why momma made so much food we were having a get together but why then Seth walked over grabbing both of us into a bear hug at the same time

"I can't believe it I should have known I guess well and now living together well that's a bit fast isn't it" I looked at Seth then jake he shrugged and put his arm over my shoulder and took me around the room letting everyone talk and say that they're happy Granddad Charlie still didn't know about what I was but he was still happy to see Jacob and me happy together though I thought I seen a flicker of pain on his face the party went until night but only me ,jake and our vampire family were left we nearly the whole vampire family Aunty Alice and Nana Esme where no where to be found they were probably hunting I shrugged it off until I seen Aunty Alice in what looked like a designer construction out fit "Attention everyone" she said it didn't take long for the room to go silent she went on "Nessie, Jake this is for you two" She held out two keys at the top were heart shaped that fit together we took them off her and she giggled "Um…..what exactly are these for?" Jake said the daddy came out and spoke "Jake I trust you with my Nessie" then he was interrupted by momma

"Don't you mean our Nessie" he smiled at her "Well anyway…I don't know what the key's for but the room's done and it is quiets remarkable if you ask me" He said kissing me on the forehead

"So can we go look?" I asked to eager then daddy said "I whish your mom was as excited about presents as you were" he said the momma smacked him not that it would have hurt him he just smiled and kissed her on the forehead "Let's go look shall we?" momma said then gestured for us to follow her they actually built a new wing on another end of the house or cottage (wichever suits you) with just one room I guessed the room was pretty big ,I couldn't believe it even before I entered the room I knew it was way bigger there was double doors like momma and daddy's except they were mostly glass I guess daddy's request.

we unlocked the door there was a sweet fragrance I didn't know what it was though, the whole back wall was glass also I wondered how that got there it was like daddy's old room at the main house but better a huge double bed which looked soft and strong I just wanted to jump on it and fall asleep but I didn't my old computer desk was replaced with a new one that held almost more CD's that a CD store itself and now I had my own bathroom something I've always wanted but never got then I glanced at the huge double doors that looked like the closet then looked and Uncle Jasper who was smiling at me I sucked in a loud breath and let it out jake squeezed my hand "Ready to see the closet" He whispered "Hey I herd that and you will thank me for it" Aunty Alice chirped then ran and opened the doors it was as big as mommas closet half was blue and half was pink and all new clothing I bet Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose had already had clothes set for each of us, I wouldn't be surprised if they matched, I walked into it looking at all the clothing I couldn't help myself I started to cry Jacob was still standing in front of the wardrobe gob smacked daddy walked over too him and squeezed his shoulders then whispered something in his ear and he snapped out of it and went to look at all his clothes there were so much and I noticed some of our outfit's matched. There I was right they mad us match. Were not twins people and if we were i was the much better looking one. Momma ran over and hugged me and whipped my tears away it made me feel better "Well we'll let you two get Acquainted, Remember we don't sleep" Daddy said and everyone was out of the room in a flash he really did trust us a bit more i never thought he'd ever trust jake amazing, I still had a feeling he was digging through jakes mind though, I was looking through my clothes, well admiring them actually. Then jake appeared behind me and held me by the waist and hugged me from behind "I'm goin to be with you forever Nessie" He whispered into my ear.

"That's how long I'm going to want you for" I replied simply then turned to embrace him.


End file.
